Bad Day for Davis
by sepkiakore
Summary: Davis records on his journal about his unlucky day. starts out like bashing with a sorta surprise ending... and i am not going soft either. R


_It's sorta Davis bashing, and sorta not. Just read._   
  
Bad Day For Davis  
  
*Davis flips the RECORD button on his radio*  
  
Ok, today is April 25th. And I had some strike of bad luck. It started this morning when I got up. Yolie fed him too much chocolate, so Veemon was sick and threw up in my hair. I got mad and cursed. Then, I went to take a shower to get the vomit out of my hair, and dirty muddy water came spewing out into my face. As if this wasn't bad enough, I forgot to get a towel. So, I had to run out of the bathroom and across the hall butt naked. I was almost to the closet when Jun and her best friend Carly walked out of her room. They were laughing so hard, and Jun even took a picture of my muddy butt with her new digital camera she got for Christmas. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, then complained to Dad. He said that I had to go to school, therefore I'd have to get washed up. So, I had no other alternative but to go outside and use the hose.   
  
It was very cold this morning, and the water was freezing. My whole body was numb. When I was done, I went to grab the towel to go back inside when a dog ran by and grabbed it before me. He ran around and ripped it to shreds. I was very upset. I decided that I would have to either run around in the cold butt naked chasing my towel, or run inside the house and hope I made it too my room quickly. Obviously, I chose the latter. I ran into the house, up the stairs, and into my room. I made it  
  
Next, I got on my new pants, my shirt, and fixed my hair. Today was the class picnic, so I wanted to look nice. Today is also Kari's birthday, so I wanted to look extra nice for her. I grabbed the Teddy Bear and balloon that I bought for her, and headed out to school. The late bell rung and I wasn't in the building yet. They locked me out. I banged outside for about 7 minutes before some kid opened to door to let me in. He patted me on the back, and went on his way. I just shrugged and went to the office to sign in. While I waited on line with all the other late people, I heard some younger kids laughing hysterically. When I turned around, they quickly looked away and tried hard not to laugh. At this moment, my patience had just about run out. I turned around and yelled at them. They all looked shocked and pointed at my back. I angrily snapped my hand and felt a piece of paper taped on. I ripped it of and read: "I am a Stinky Lump of Cheese." At this, I cursed, and ended up with 2 days of detention. Oh Joy.   
  
  
I finally made it to English class. They were in the middle of teaching, and so my interruption brought me a bunch of stares from the other students, including Kari. My teacher told me to sit down, and I walked up the isle to my seat. I couldn't help but notice how pretty Kari looked. She was wearing a pink dress and had this little pink bow in her hair. As usual, TK was sitting next to her and wearing these kaki things and a colored shirt. And, surprisingly enough, no bucket on his head. Anyways, I was so distracted by her (by now, she was taking notes, so she didn't notice me staring) that I tripped over Peter's book bag and fell flat on my face, right next to Kari's desk. She tried to hold back her laughing, and helped me up. I just smiled, thanked her, and sat down. I could feel how red I was. The teacher asked us to hand in our papers, and it was now that I realized I left my book bag at home. I cursed again, and got a lunch detention with Mr. Wantanebe.   
  
Lunchtime finally came. From then until the end of the school day, we would be at the park for the picnic. I couldn't wait. Kari was going to have a little mini-party thing, and she actually said I could come! I was so happy! I saw a bunch of balloons and people at one table, and I knew it was hers. I went and sat down in front of her. She was in the middle on one side with, (no surprise) TK sitting to her right and Shannon at her left. Everyone else was either sitting around the rest of her side the table or standing behind her. I was the only one in the other side. So, she was opening presents. There was music playing and a cute little cake that Shannon baked. She got to TK's present, and seemed a little bit too excited to open it. This made me want to vomit all over him. Either way, she opened it and I almost died when it was the same teddy bear that I bought her. I made a strange sound, something like, "Ahgorrr." Everybody looked at me weird. I tried to play it off and lean back coolly, but this proved to be the wrong thing to do when the bench cracked and collapsed underneath me. I fell onto my back and got a good view of the sky. Everyone asked if I was all right, and one of the teachers come running over, quite worried. I said I was ok, and I only hurt a bit, which was true. But, as I moved to get up, I could feel something cool and mushy on my back. I looked and saw that I had landed in a mud puddle. Just peachy. The teacher told me to go and changed into my gym clothes. So I ran into the school and got to my locker. To my great frustration, I saw that my lock was open and broken, and that my gym clothes were gone. I heard a familiar voice call out to me, and when I turned around, it was none other than TK coming to make sure I was all right. I explained the situation at hand, and he smiled and lent me his gym clothes. He left, and I thought angrily, Not only does he have my girl, but he's also a real nice guy.   
  
I was too embarrassed to go back to the picnic, so I just hung out by myself for who knows how long in front of the school. I was sitting on the stairs just before it was time to go home when I saw Kari come up. I was half-ready to hear her mock me for my unluckiness throughout the day. But, instead she sat next to me and asked if I was ok. I was taken by surprise, but managed to give her her present. She looked at it and smiled and laughed. Not in a mean way though. She thanked me and said it doesn't matter if TK and me got her the same thing. She gave me a hug, which was even more of a surprise, and then left with TK to go to the pizza place or something that they always do on her birthday. This didn't anger me, though, because after all that, she really made my day great. I guess that's what being a friend is all about. Either way, I went home and took a nap, and nothing bad happened after that. So, I'm tired and I've got a detention on the way tomorrow, so I better get some rest. C-ya. Davis.   
  
  
_ i want you to all know that i am a very big Takari fan, and it was very hard for me to have Kari act so humane toward Davis. I am not starting to like him. No way! Dont get any ideas.. I'm serious...I wont give in ever....But, i feel he gets alot of crap, so i'd give him a break. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it. R&R _


End file.
